whodunnitfandomcom-20200214-history
Dontae
is an insurance investigator from Long Beach, CA. He was second compared to Adrianna, who was most chosen to be The Killer right before he "met his fate". Storyline The first day at the mansion, he claims himself to be a writer, hiding the fact that he's an insurance investigator. Well, as an investigator, he has failed spectacularly at gathering information. 'High Voltage' In Sheri's murder, he chose to go to the morgue situated right inside the manor. Well, he found no evidence of charred point, ruling out the chance of her getting electrocuted. Then came the musket round, which seriously damaged her spine. At lunch, he started to spread the information he sworn to kept in the dark, thus enraging Dana and Ulysses. After consulting much of others' opinions on how the case had happened, he's readily convinced that she was drowned, discarding the musket round. The riddles then came in. But again, he didn't find out what the solution was so he's clueless about the slingshot and the crowbar. Hence, when stating his case, he mentioned that she was drowned and only cited the shot as minor. In the dining room, he unsurprisingly received a "Scared" card. The first night he spent at the mansion went uneasy as he's "praying for his life". Repeatedly, he begged the killer choose Don instead of him. But The Killer didn't share his thought. "Death" 'Fire Starter' The fire alarm is set off at 4:38 a.m., while the contestants are sleeping. After gathering outside near the pool, the contestants see Dontae burning alive as he runs past them and into the pool. It is revealed that Dontae was given different pajamas that had been thoroughly sprayed with benzene and given "special" socks that created extra static electricity as well as a silver pendant from the killer with a note that Saint Agatha was the patron saint of fire and protected people from it. When the killer sounded the fire alarm Dontae awoke and hastily ran across the shag carpet in his room to get to the door. When he reached for the doorknob his socks had built up enough static electricity that the simple spark caught him on fire, he then ran outside and jumped into his watery grave. Many of the contestants thought the killer lit him ablaze thus making him jump into the pool because he had said earlier that he couldn't swim, making some think he died of drowning. Accusations Sadly, he's only able to guess Adrianna, who "died" in the next episode, as The Killer. To the contrary, 3 suspected him to be the killer. Strategies Advantages He seems open-minded, ready to share information with others and discuss the problem, gaining their trust in process. Disadvantages Well, that could be used against him as he spills the beans so easily that Dana and Ulysses got mad, maybe this is how he makes his way in, but at least, check the others' info first, what if he's just spilled the info for The Killer? Anyway, his biggest mistake is his gullibility. He readily believed that Sheri's drowned based on words from the Crime Scene search team, discarding the musket round found in Sheri's neck. Thanks to this, he's given the wrong statement of the case, thus getting "killed off" the next day. Trivia *He is the first contestant to "die", also a male contestant (as Sheri's the first victim). *Poor Dontae, he guessed Adrianna's The Killer and she "died" in the next episode. *He thought that Sheri died of drowning, well, he's drowned in the pool afterwards, this would make it look like the killer's "killing" the guests based on what they've said. *He stated his fear of swimming, this led to Ronnie's suggest that he should drown him if he ever lied. This statement also led some like Melina to believe that Dontae had died of drowning as he jumped to the pool. Gallery Questionnaire http://beta.abc.go.com/shows/whodunnit/bios/dontae The producers of Whodunnit gave a questionnaire to all of the Guests of the Rue Manor and this is how Dontae replied. Excerpt from Dontae's Bio: part 1 and part 2 External Links/References Category:Players Category:Male Players Category:Players Murdered Category:12th Place